


Until the end

by EmilleS



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-10
Updated: 2011-01-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 09:46:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilleS/pseuds/EmilleS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Please, don't stand too close to me,</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Can you hear my heart ?</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Take my warmth and lean on me</i>
  <br/>
  <i>When we're not apart. ©</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until the end

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на [Зимний Hogwarts Event](http://www.diary.ru/~crazyhouse69/) по заявке Акихиро.

В этом старом доме всегда слышен скрип.  
Старых половиц.  
Не смазанных ставней.  
Четвёртой по счету ступеньки на лестнице. 

За восемь лет оба научились её обходить. 

В этом старом доме всегда темно.  
Сумерки клубятся в каждом углу, смешиваясь с пылью и затхлостью.  
Входят в лёгкие с воздухом. 

В этом старом доме всегда много теней.  
Они гуляют по стенам, маленькими фигуристами скользят по грязным стёклам окон.  
Застывают в глазах. 

Этот старый дом – единственное место в мире, где глаза у Поттера не чёрные.  
И где он не похож на родителей, словно искажёное зеркало, где он никто – просто мальчик Гарри: графство Суррей, Литтл-Уингинг, Тисовая улица, дом 4, Чулан под лестницей.  
Где он тот, кем он хочет быть. 

Быть собой раз в месяц по расписанию. Это должно казаться смешным.  
Между ударами сердца – доли секунд. Доли секунд между вдохами.  
У них – тридцать дней. Иногда двадцать девять. 

Их обоих никогда не считали нормальными, а их любимый месяц – февраль. Он самый короткий.  
Но ни один ни за что в этом не признается. 

Они приходят в этот дом поодиночке. Аппарируют на крыльцо, сразу под крылышко чар Фиделиуса. Открывают дверь – бесшумно и без стука. Минуют узкий холл, задерживают дыхание и почти незаметно зажмуриваются.  
Перед тем, как подняться наверх – секундная заминка и короткий выдох. 

В этой лестнице – шестнадцать ступеней минус одну. Она скрипит, протяжно и заунывно, словно старуха, у которой в суровые шотландские холода ноют зубы. Они оба знают, где она. Деревяшка двенадцать на шесть дюймов. Лучшая проверка на подлинность. 

От пролета до двери шесть шагов. У Северуса. У Гарри было на два больше. Теперь – меньше на один, а у Северуса – на один больше.  
Они уравновешивают друг друга, не замечая того.  
Бывший шпион и действующий аврор. Если они чего-то и не замечают, то только демонстративно. И потому, что так проще.  
Хотя у них никогда и ничего не было легко. 

Дверь в спальню тихая, словно мышка. Сравнение некрасивое, им обоим вспоминается Питтегрю – жалкий вид, слипшиеся волосы, скулящие звуки.  
Для Северуса – шевелящиеся губы. _«Милорд, я знаю, где спрятаны Поттеры»._  
Для Гарри – стальная рука, сдавливающая дряблую шею. 

В мире магии все закономерно, в мире магглов – тоже. 

Ни один не заходит в комнату сразу. Плечом к косяку, негромкий скрип как пароль. Как приветствие. Каждый раз они подумывают переделать наличники. И оба знают, что никогда не решатся.  
В комнате невысокие потолки, комод, кресло, широкая кровать и паутина в углу. Здесь всегда прохладно, а стены выглядят сырыми – шутка освещения. Когда на улицу опускается ночь, это место похоже на подземелья. А днём – на необжитую комнату в башне.  
Северус находит это забавным компромиссом. Гарри не возражает. 

Вход в ванную – диагональ и три чётких шага. У обоих. Но прежде – верхнюю мантию на ветхое кресло. Едва ли оно выдержит что-то тяжелее, а вешалок здесь не имеется.  
Каждый из них всегда раздевается на ходу. Неторопливо и аккуратно, один – не мальчик давно, второй – лишь недавно, но оба знают, что в этот вечер пять минут не решат ничего.  
Для человека, который задержал своё дыхание на месяц, не существует мер меньших, чем день.  
Логика бытия, не иначе. 

В ванной всегда чуть теплее, но она похожа на чужеродный элемент. Такие стены, наверное, в маггловских психушках или больнице Святого Мунго.  
Белые-белые, до боли, словно краской по зрачкам.  
Они стараются не заходить сюда днём, а по утрам закрывают глаза. 

В этом доме нет и никогда не будет личных вещей. Только бельё в комоде – всегда чистое, всегда свежее и бесконечно безликое.  
Всё прочее нужное каждый приносит с собою сам.  
Бывший шпион и действующий аврор, они оба приучены обходиться малым. 

Перед постелью всегда следует душ. Прохладный, бодрящий, словно ставящий точку между "здесь и сейчас", и всем тем, что было прежде. Жирную точку, пробел, пропуск, но никогда не тире.  
Это ведь как глаза тритона и кожа саламандры, даже Гарри помнит, что происходит, когда их смешивают.  
Взрыв.  
Они оба не любят громких звуков.  
А ещё криков, истерик и выяснений отношений. Они оба мужчины, и это исключает десятки проблем. Цветы, конфеты, беременности, прогулки под луной.  
Это стоит того, без сомнений. 

В ванной Северус иногда сутулит плечи, а Гарри прижимается лбом к холодному кафелю. Пять минут одиночества. Короткий островок покоя, настолько маленький, что кажется нереальным. Настолько большой, что от оглушающего звука воды в тишине словно бы сходишь с ума.  
А потом засовываешь голову под холодную струю и чувствуешь, что всё становится на свои места.  
Это правильно. 

У Гарри – белое вафельное полотенце, жестковатое и пахнущее лавандой. Он вытирает им влажные волосы, капли, стекающие по груди, оборачивает бёдра. Он не любит халаты и всегда выходит вот так.

У Северуса – чёрное всё. Полотенце, глаза, халат. Длинный и изрядно истрёпанный, открывающий взгляду шею, уродливый рубец, сухопарую грудь.  
Только шрамы – белёсые, словно мутная вода или прокисшее молоко. Особенно тот, что на горле – толстый, широкий, лоснящийся.  
Иногда Поттеру кажется, что он вновь видит на нём кровь. Тёмную, густую, бьющую толчками. Иногда ему снятся об этом кошмары.  
Есть вещи, которые они ни за что и никогда не расскажут друг другу. Это – всего лишь одна из них.

Они приходят в этот дом поодиночке. А разница составляет не больше получаса. 

Их можно было бы принять за старых супругов. Выверенные движения, точное расписание. Ничего лишнего. Даже в постель они ложатся словно нехотя, словно просто отходя ко сну в компании человека, осточертевшего за многие годы.  
Но чужие глаза видят лишь то, что им хочется видеть.  
Не больше.  
И не меньше. 

Но чужие глаза не заметят нервного, изломанного скольжения рук по простыням, сплетения пальцев. Движения друг к другу, неловкого, будто смущённого. Задержанного дыхания и взгляда в сторону. Липкой влаги ладоней и скачущего пульса. 

Вы когда-нибудь видели оголодавшего, что дорвался до еды? Его судорожный вдох, неверящий и предвкушающий. Его рваный рывок вперед, едва заметную дрожь...  
Иначе бы вы поняли, что это значит. 

Каждый раз и из года в год. Восемь долгих лет. Восемь. Это больше, чем обучение в Хогвартсе, но меньше, чем длилась война.  
Они оба ненавидят считать числа. И уверены, что не предают никакого значения сегодняшнему дню.  
Бывший шпион и действующий аврор. Если они чего-то и не замечают, то только демонстративно. И потому, что так надо. 

В этот раз Северус приходит первым. Аппарирует прямо на крыльцо, сразу под крылышко чар Фиделиуса. Открывает дверь - бесшумно и без стука. Минует узкий холл, задерживает дыхание и почти незаметно зажмуривается. В этой лестнице шестнадцать ступеней минус одну. А от пролёта до двери – шесть шагов. Для него теперь – семь, не иначе как своё берут годы. Дверь в спальню открывается бесшумно, плечом к косяку, как пароль. Комната встречает его затхлостью и пустотой.  
Заклинанием приоткрыть окно, сбросить мантию на ветхое кресло.  
Вход в ванную – диагональ и три чётких шага. Расправляясь с застёжками на ходу.  
На белом кафеле свои па отплясывают сумерки, вода выходит толчками из крана, не желая теплеть, лёгкий сквозняк холодит белую кожу. Северус упирается ладонью в скользковатую искрящуюся стену, и, подумав недолго, устало прижимается лбом. Немного сутулит плечи, ощущая, как накатывают на него усталость и недоверие. _Восемь лет._ И привычное: «А вдруг, сегодня он не придёт». 

Для человека, который задержал своё дыхание на месяц, не существует мер меньших, чем день, но.  
Минуты текут, стекают в слив вместе с водой, а секунды ссыпаются серебристыми песчинками. Северус откуда-то знает, что по ночам пустыни окрашиваются в серый цвет.  
Он отгоняет прочь от себя эти мысли, корит за недоверие. И гаснет. С каждым вздохом. С каждым биением сердца.  
Мир сжимается до крохотной точки, распадается миллионом осколков. Снейпу кажется, что зрение покинуло его, а слух оставил. Он не видит ничего и не слышит только чувствует, отчаянно-остро. Сейчас он отдал бы руку, лишь бы вырвать у себя эту глупую, адски ноющую мышцу. 

Северус думал, что он разучился мечтать. В тот день, когда впервые увидел, что отец бьет мать, что ненавидеть можно из-за одного только слова, а презирать – за бедность. Или в тот день, когда умерла Лили. Или, когда возродился Лорд.  
Северус считал, что глупым надеждам больше нечего у него забрать. 

Тогда почему же... Зачем. Отчаянный шёпот, поглощённый холодной струей: _«That's all we got to give, Potter?»*_  
Откуда бессильное желание уничтожить, раздавить, сломать.  
Сделать так, что бы ему было также больно. Так же всепоглощающе, безумно, изысканно больно. 

_Who will take your dreams away  
Takes your soul another day.*_

Короткая присказка, всплывшая из прошлого.  
Гарри когда-то пел ему это песню. Маггловскую.  
Северус тогда притворился, что это нисколько его не интересует. 

В хриплом смехе истерические нотки. _Ну же, Снейп, не будь тряпкой, слизеринец ты или кто? Отвергнутый, старый, оставленный всеми... даже им. Как оказалось._

– Миссия завершена, Поттер, – надлом и судорожный кашель, – наша миссия завершена*. Как ты там говорил: «Свет изгоняет зло...»*  
– Жизнь идёт до конца.*

Голос Поттера холоден и зол.  
– Жизнь идёт до конца и я иду до конца, чёрт бы тебя побрал, Северус. 

Снейп оборачивается так резко, что едва не падает.  
– Надо же, и до нас снизошёл великий герой. Мне лестно, лестно, Поттер, а теперь...  
– Мордред, Снейп, – Гарри запрыгивает в ванну прямо как есть: в брюках, полурасстёгнутой рубашке, побледневший от ярости. – Ты ведёшь себя как придурок.  
– Пошёл к дьяволу, Поттер, – зельевар пытается выйти, сбежать, как всегда сбежать подальше, забиться в свою змеиную нору и медленно уничтожать себя собственным ядом.  
Но Гарри недаром аврор. Гриффиндорец. И боец по жизни. Он удерживает его, стискивая пальцами и предплечья и толкая обратно к стене.  
– Нет, ты останешься и выслушаешь меня.  
– Отпусти меня, Поттер, – в голосе Снейпа угроза и бешенство. – Тебе же будет лучше.  
– Без тебя? – так тряхнуть бывшего профессора, едва не вбивая в кафель, могли позволить себе лишь немногие. И все они уже мертвы. – Нет, Сев, ты правда думаешь, что. Мне. Будет. Лучше. Без тебя? Или что ты выдержишь? Не свихнёшься и не сдохнешь в одиночку? Прости, что я опоздал, Северус. Но чёрта с два я... – тихий, внезапно рваный вздох и лёгкое прикосновение губ прямо к шраму на горле. – Позволю тебе уйти. Слышишь? 

Этот старый дом – единственное место в мире, где глаза у Поттера не чёрные.  
Но Северус забывает, каждый раз забывает и познает заново.  
Этот взгляд. Эти губы и их вкус. Эту кожу. 

– Это всё, что мы можем дать друг другу, да, Северус?  
– Замолкни... Гарри. 

В глазах Снейпа – приказ. Думать они будут позднее. Анализировать, домысливать, почему изменился их привычный порядок вещей. Течение жизни.  
Почему вдруг стали не важны все каноны, устои, неписанные правила. Почему вдруг окончательно прорвало плотину, сметая всё на пути невиданным шквалом эмоций.  
В глазах Снейпа – приказ. Но Гарри тоже сшит отнюдь не лыком, он не собирается ни уступать, ни проигрывать. И пока длинные пальцы рвут на нём одежду, он оставляет отметины, бесконечные болезненные метки на теле. 

Кожа Северуса всегда напоминает пергамент. Чуть желтоватый, сухой на ощупь.  
Но они никогда не занимались любовью под водой, когда брызги бьют в лицо, капли путаются в волосах и пропитывают брюки. И Поттер вбирает в себя эту влагу, скользит губами по плечам, по груди, желая раствориться, исчезнуть от переполняющего, бьющего через край восторга. Пальцы его любовника – тонкие, нервные, словно он пианист, а не один из опаснейших боевых магов, – словно бы везде: притягивают, сжимают, то впиваются, то нежат, и Гарри стонет отчаянно-горько, думая лишь об одном: "Мерлина ради, пусть это никогда не кончается".

И безумие длится и длится, они меняются местами... Или, правильней, Северус швыряет его к стене? Нависает, прижимает своим телом к холодной поверхности, целуя так, что подкашиваются колени, яростно полосует ногтями, словно крича миру: «Моё, моё, моё!».  
Гарри никогда не был похож на шлюху, призывно раскрывающуюся, стонущую. Но когда стоит так, что в глазах темнеет, а мелкая моторика начинает отказывать... То кому какое дело до общественных ролей и представлений.  
Да и он давно не Мальчик-который-не-сдох. 

Когда Северус, наконец, расстегиваёт на нём брюки, у Гарри вырывается почти вскрик облегчения. Мокрая ткань с трудом отделяется от кожи, и Снейпу приходится встать на колени, обжигая низ живота сорвавшимся дыханием, шевеля чёрные волоски, заставляя Поттера мелко дрожать.  
– Северус, – едва слышный шелест, имя камнем падает в тишину, нарушаемую лишь плеском воды. Гарри кажется, что ещё секунда, и его члена коснутся жёсткие губы, вберут в себя, обозначат принадлежность, но время идёт, а тот не движется. Только смотрит - жадно, изучающе, с каким-то первозданным восхищением, - и это возбуждает лучше иного прикосновения. – Мордред, Снейп, пожалуйста!  
И в его бёдра внезапно вцепляются стальные пальцы, резко разворачивая лицом к стене, и жадный, сильный язык начинает скользить вдоль позвоночника, опускаясь всё ниже, зубы прикусывают нежную кожу... 

Поттеру кажется, что всё это происходит не с ним.  
Поттеру кажется, что сердце его вот-вот не выдержит, и он разлетится кусочками, ошмётками костей и тканей.  
Поттеру кажется, что красное на белом – это красиво. 

И он совершенно не понимает, почему думает об этом, а не о том, что его бывший профессор, декан Слизерина, и кошмар юности трахает его задницу своим ртом. Этим мыслям давно нет места, они не первый год рядом. Но никогда не вместе, даже если пальцы Снейпа внутри, поглаживают, растягивают, готовят. 

– Се-ве-рус... – в этом слове есть лишь капелька восторга. Уже заложенная внутри, не придаваемая голосом. Это имя создано для того, чтобы сводить с ума и подчинять. – Се-ве-рус.  
Снейп встает с колен осторожно – возраст уже не тот, дабы вскакивать словно ужаленный, но это нисколько ему не мешает. Спешка вообще пока что никому не помогала, и они оба об этом осведомлены.  
Гарри по-прежнему нетерпелив, но он ждёт, прислонившись лбом к плитке, пытаясь остыть, не предвкушать, забыть о том, кто сейчас стоит за спиной. Забыть о единственном человеке, которого он вообще пускает себе за спину.  
Ускользнув мыслями в прошлое, в перипетии судьбы, свёдшей их вместе, он пропускает момент, когда Северус внезапно прижимается к нему всем телом, входя до упора в подготовленное отверстие. Но стонет исправно – гортанно и низко, словно зверь. 

Разве есть в этом мире что-то лучше, чем секс?  
Особенно, когда он с человеком, которого... 

Поттер не успевает додумать – Снейп начинает вбиваться лишь жёстче, впиваясь зубами в загривок, и единственное, на чём можно сосредоточиться - это его руки, властно гуляющие по телу, его губы, собирающие кровь из царапин, его член... и. Мерлин. 

Разве нужно ещё что-то, кроме?  
Быть может только шум воды да клубящийся в воздухе пар. 

Маггловские врачи говорят, что оргазм – это всего лишь сокращение мышц. В мире магии – это ещё и обмен энергией. Не то чтобы это происходило всегда, но.  
Это всего лишь говорит о единении. Почти полном единении. 

Их оргазм – это боль.  
Их оргазм – это власть.  
Их оргазм – это чистое наслаждение. 

Они оба мужчины, и это исключает любые сантименты. Особенно в такой момент.

**~**

От двери до кровати – четыре шага. Они проходят его едва не вальсируя и не разжимая рук.  
Если ломать каноны – то все. Если нарушать правила, то от первого до последнего.  
Поттер – мастер по второму. Снейп – по первому.  
Вместе они идеальны.

И их обоих никогда не считали нормальными, а их любимый месяц – февраль. Потому что он самый короткий.  
Но ни один ни за что в этом не признается.

**~**

– Я уволился из Аврората, – бросает Гарри уже на рассвете. Сквозь запыленные, потрескавшиеся стекла никогда не виден восход солнца, но им это и не нужно.

Для людей, которые дышат раз в месяц, меры меньше дня не имеют значения. 

– Вот так? – это показалось бы безразличным – всего лишь вопросом вежливости, – будь они знакомы на пару лет меньше.  
– И я собираюсь исчезнуть. 

Гарри встаёт и уходит в ванную, собирается, с трудом находя брюки среди останков рубашки.  
По возвращении его встречает лишь пустой взгляд сквозь. 

– Северус.  
– Не надо.  
– Северус, это было не прощание, – ему двадцать шесть, и он уже не мальчишка ни с кем. Ни с кем, кроме. – Я хотел... я хотел спросить тебя. Ты. Ты уедешь со мной?  
– А это имеет значение?  
– Да. Пожалуйста, Северус. 

В ответ лишь молчание, но Гарри ощущает себя так, словно бы получил пощёчину. Он собирается молча, не оглядываясь на лежащего на постели мужчину. 

От кровати до кресла шагов всего три. И ещё два до двери.  
А Поттеру хочется, чтобы их была бесконечность. 

Он уже почти на пороге. Лишь прислоняется на секунду плечом к косяку. Он не уверен, что этот раз – не последний.  
Он не уверен уже ни в чём в этом мире. 

До лестницы – пять шагов и столько же ударов сердца.  
Всё, что чувствует Гарри, это что пальцы дрожат.  
А дыхание сорвано криком, который так и не был издан.  
Бесконечная агония – как вариация самого вероятного будущего. Осталось лишь слиться с ним, и принять достойно свою судьбу, как и подобает Герою...

– Да.

И сквозь секунду длиною в вечность:  
– Свет изгоняет зло.  
– И жизнь идёт до конца. 

______________

1\. _«That's all we got to give, Potter?»*_ \- Это всё, что мы могли дать друг другу, Поттер?

2\. _Who will take your dreams away  
Takes your soul another day.*_

Кто сегодня похитил твои мечты,  
Завтра заберёт твою душу.


End file.
